bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Crow of Cainhurst
Bloody Crow of Cainhurst is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst is likely a hunter who has gone mad from the hunt, which results in his becoming a target of Eileen the Crow. Unfortunately, he proves too much for Eileen in her old age; she can be found, horribly injured, at the top of the steps to the Grand Cathedral. A formidable foe, he makes full use of the Chikage's transformed state and liberal use of the Old Hunter Bone. He is able to heal himself twice, typically when he has dropped below 50% health. Drops the best version of the Blood Rapture Caryll Rune once killed. Location Appears at the Grand Cathedral lamp as part of Eileen the Crow's questline (see her page for further information). The lamp remains inactive until The Hunter defeats him. Equipment * Cainhurst Helmet * Cainhurst Gauntlets * Cainhurst Leggings * Crowfeather Garb * Chikage * Repeating Pistol * Old Hunter Bone * Numbing Mist Strategy This is by far one of the most unforgiving Hunter NPCs any player can encounter in the game, as such, he must be dealt with patience and extreme care. The most important factors to understand regarding this Hunter, is that he is a character that focuses on a Bloodtinge/Skill build capable of dealing massive damage with a single shot of his pistol, while also using the Chikage with extreme deadliness. Not even armors that boost Bloodtinge resistances will be of much help, but are still probably worth considering to use during the fight, as it will make enough difference that can mean life and death, as such, equipping the full Cainhurst Set is most important for this fight. Since the Bloody Crow has an extremely large health pool, players should try to whittle him down little by little, chipping away at his health with quick and powerful attacks, however, weapons with either quick horizontal slices, long reach and/or thrust attacks are recommended, this is due to the fact that the Bloody Crow dodges incessantly, with the benefits of the Old Hunter Bone, and as such it is much harder to read when he will fire his Repeating Pistol. Players will need to pay close attention as they will have fractions of a second to tell whether he will fire his gun or attack with his sword. A more defensive and cautious approach is recommended as the Bloody Crow may parry the player if too spam-happy. If the Bloody Crow parries the player, and manages to perform a Visceral Attack, there is no way the player will survive, as the sheer damage from the Repeating Pistol itself will take too much health from players. As such, the fastest and safest way to defeat the Bloody Crow is by going for parries since he tries to combo attacks when players get too close. Equipping all Clawmark Runes will net great damage and the fight can be potentially over within a couple of visceral attacks. Players must keep their head cool and not rush into things. CHEESE : A cheese is available where players lure him to the ladder near the entrance. (tested) Wait until he transform his Chikage and retreat to the ladder, then land a Numbing Mist on him to prevent him from healing. Harass him continuously so he won't transform his Chikage back. Try to poison him with Poison Knife to quicken the process. Player can also knock him down with the Augur of Ebrietas, then walk to him and repeat. (tested) However, he is very fast and player must have high Arcane stat. Trivia * His title and equipment suggest a connection with Forsaken Cainhurst Castle and its inhabitants. He wears the Crowfeather Garb, suggesting that he either killed Eileen's predecessor or was a Hunter of Hunters himself, but switched sides at some point. * He is probably a hunter, as he's a target for Eileen the Crow, a Hunter of Hunters. * If you manage to aggro Eileen the Crow, she will take his place with an insane air about her, claiming that all hunters must die. *Although rare there is a small chance he will use up to two blood vials in the fight. He will use it when his health is around 50/30%. Gallery a9f0d4b6e4dd8950410ad903b5b2adb7.jpg|concept art Cainhurst noble 1.png Videos Category:Enemies